Template talk:UnsuitableVideo
Adding a warning for "potentially offensive content" To prevent edit warring, I would like to request that it also be added to the template that the video may have potentially offensive lyrics/talking in the background. I want to add this because, it is likely that at least a few Nitrome walkthroughs we'll run into will have offensive talking/vocals in the background (such as the Silly Sausage walkthroughs which had offensive commentary). There's nothing wrong with presenting a warning, is there? Because, I only listen to the first few seconds of a video before copying its URL and embedding it into the game's page. Thus, I only (usually) hear the instrumental opening of the song, and never any of the lyrics. As I've said before, there's no harm in having a warning, is there? Because some may think less of the Nitrome Wiki if they watch a walkthrough with offensive content and we didn't even at least provide a warning. -- 18:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :If there is offensive content in the video, isn't it not allowed anyways? By the whole "Swearing policy", that stuff shouldn't have been on there in the first place. And I thought you said no videos with commentary are allowed. :The point of this template is to point out which videos have "inappropriate" audio. By inappropriate, this means audio that is not part of the original game. So even a game with Classical music could bear this template but that isn't usually considered "offensive". 18:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I'm the only one who seems to upload video walkthroughs now, I don't completely scan the video. Thus, I don't know if it has offensive content. Also, one of the words I wound like to use is potentially. Thus, I would put something down like "This video contains audio which is unrelated to the game. Furthermore, the audio may be potentially offensive.". ::So what I want to put down wouldn't mean that all videos that bear this template have offensive audio. This template simply allows for one to upload any Nitrome walkthrough, just put this template below the video. ::I'm sorry if I confused you, as if I said videos with commentary aren't allowed, I was wrong, as under the "Usage" section of Template:UnsuitibleVideo, it states that even videos that have commentary can be uploaded, only it has to have this template below it. -- 19:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't like the idea of having that in a banner, though. Too many banners on the page will take away from the article's content and makes it look too "busy". Maybe we can try an icon within the template that, when clicked on, will take the user to a separate page about this so-called video policy. I'll go test that out. 20:24, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::This okay? }}| width="70px" } }} |} -- 20:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not a banner. Likewise, as I said above, not everyone mutes audio in videos because it is potentially offensive. Some users do, but others don't. The first part of the message, "This video contains audio that is not part of the original game sountrack", already shows that the video has audio that doesn't come from the game itself. The user already knows, from reading that sentence, that the audio must come from somewhere else. :::::"Potentially offensive" seems unnecessary to add because you've already mentioned that the audio comes from somewhere else, so already, caution needs to be exercised. Practically everything, even on Nitrome Wiki, is potentially offensive, but that is common sense. Well, that's just my reasoning. :::::Anyways, what I would really prefer is an icon within Template:Vid rather than a huge banner that goes at the bottom of each section. What I had in mind was something like this: ::::::Of course, the picture could be changed to enhance the contrast, and the alignment would be adjusted, but that would be the idea. 02:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent)If we have that the audio in the video isn't from the game, would you immediately think the audio would be any chance by offensive? Since we don't hint or allude to this in the template (thanks goodness we don't, It's not good to allude/hint things in stuff like this), no one would ever think that the audio would be offensive. Also, people wouldn't think that the users here would purposely embed a video if it had offensive audio in it, right? Thus, if we say that the audio in the music may be offensive, then they know the audio has a chance of being offensive. You are right when saying that everything on the Nitrome Wiki has a possibility of being offensive, but unlike videos, everyone can easily scan things to see if it they are clean, but for videos, you have to listen through the entire video, and obviously, I can't do that. Thus, saying that the music may be offensive will give people a warning that, although most music for videos here on the Nitrome Wiki will be clean, some may be offensive. And yes, offensive videos won't be allowed. Your idea with the hover-over icon is a good idea. I suggest we use it instead of the banner, but the icon and the word "hover", with an ← between them. Observe: ← hover We could have this at the top of the inside of the video box, and have a tag after the r in however. Thus, all videos will have to be under the short template. Sounds good? I think we should have ← hover because, who is going to think you have to hover over it. It's not like a Metroidvania where you enter an empty room, then get the idea there's a fake wall somewhere or an item covered up by a destroyable block. As small, resized, thumbnail-less images are somewhat rare around the wiki, and often when seen used in a heading or something similar to that, they aren't going to get the idea you have to hover over the character to obtain the information. Although many websites have buttons with nothing saying when pressing them does, sites like Youtube have there buttons placed in a place where you know they must be buttons. Although the like and dislike buttons have no text under them to say that this is used for your opinion on a video, most people will probably understand what they are used for after a few visits to a youtube video, a those fists must mean something. That's just my opinion on what I think should be done. And if we go forth with this icon method, my ideas of adding a sentence explaining how the video may be potentially offensive also applies to your icon suggestion.-- 16:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, first off all, I've viewed my fair share of video walkthroughs on YouTube, and I know for a fact that a large portion of uploaders mute the audio in their recordings or supply their own. I don't consciously think that the audio in every walkthrough is offensive, but I am aware that the uploaders of these videos are not associated with Nitrome, and therefore have their own input as to what they wish to add. :Secondly, "hover text" will not fit inside the template, nor will it look good. Like I said earlier, though, the patrol monster was used as an example of what the icon's format might look like. You might want a warning sign instead, like , which catches the attention of the reader, causing them to hover over the icon for further information. :The focus on "potentially offensive" will never be on "potentially". It will be on "offensive" and gives the impression that the walkthroughs are made to hurt others. It also assumes bad faith towards those who create the walkthroughs and upload them. We should assume their intentions are to help other Nitromians by creating a visual walkthrough guide for them, not because they are trying to be offensive. I don't think audio should be our primary focus at all when uploading walkthroughs because the purpose of them is almost always for the visual video and not what other people hear. :Wikis like these are supposed to maintain a neutral point of view, and thus should reflect that in the template. "Potentially offensive" only gives one perspective of reason for not listening to unrelated audio. Like I said, not everyone mutes audio because they think it's going to be offensive. Some people, like me, find audio from other songs irritating. But say we were to add that in the template as well. "This video contains audio that is not part of the original game soundtrack and may be potentially offensive and annoying." Imagine what it would be like to be the creator of the video and stumble upon warnings like these. Then someone else might step forward and add more reasons. "This video contains audio that is not part of the original game soundtrack and may be potentially offensive, annoying and you may not like the song that is playing." The list could go on, with everyone's reasons as to why they mute audio and whatnot. :But, if we stick with a neutral statement - "This video contains audio that is not part of the original game soundtrack" - everyone who reads it knows, for a fact, that what they hear when they watch the video won't be coming from the original game itself. Everyone can interpret it differently - some, like you, will see unknown audio as being offensive and won't listen to it. Others just don't want to hear audio and will mute it as well. Then there will be some who are impervious to the statement and won't do anything. The statement is read, but can be interpreted differently depending on what everyone's reasons and preferences are. :Videos should adhere to our site policies, so if you do hear swearing, which I know is your idea of "potentially offensive" content, then it should not be uploaded. If there is enough demand from the community about Nitrome walkthroughs having "offensive" content, then we can set up a page for reporting videos that contain offensive audio so that the admins can deal with the situation properly. The tooltip can also be changed to say something like, "This video has not been screened by an admin (or "the video screening committee, if you decide to set up one someday")" and then set up a project that invites users to moderate walkthrough videos for "clean" audio. This should only be done if there are enough users in the community who demand their videos be screened by someone else. In my opinion, however, users who are capable of using a computer and logging on to a wiki should have no trouble making decisions on their own, and therefore don't need a wiki to mother them. 08:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. I never thought that people may interpret the phrase differently. Hmm. Well, now what do we do with the template? Do we reduce it to the hover-over Bad Ice Creams 2 warning sign? -- 14:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, we can use the Bad Ice-Cream 2 warning sign; it will fit well inside the template. It'll probably be a #switch function that activates it, however, so this template may no longer be needed. And then the tooltip, when hovered over, will just say something like, "This video walkthrough contains audio that is not part of the original game soundtrack." We can even link it to a video policy page, if we choose to create one to explain what we mean further in depth. 06:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, could you create the template? I'm only familiar with the 13:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. 17:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I created two versions on Nitrome:Sandbox: one with the icon beside the video and one above the video, but still to the right. Do you also want to include a link on the icon that leads to a page about the wiki's video policy? 18:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Second one (bottom one) is fine. Should I organize a project to replace all Template:UnsuitibleVideo with |=unsuitible ? Because I'll probably have to do it, and I'm already doing a lot of things here. -- 19:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, I was going to replace them. You don't have to help yet. 19:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC)